Quinn/Strategy
Skill usage *Timing gives it more utility than just a crowd control effect. Let her passive trigger, follow with and then another autoattack to deal a quick burst of damage. **Opening with will put her passive on cooldown, potentially lowering your damage output. **Using first makes it easier to aim *Pay attention to where you are positioned when using . Be aware of the surrounding walls so you don't pin your self in a corner or accidently flee from a fight. *Quinn does not have an on-command, active steroid like other carries, so putting points into faster helps her get more out of her passive steroid in a shorter period of time. * is a collision linear Skillshot that blinds and deals damage around the first enemy hit. This means enemy minions can block the damage (and more importantly, the blind effect) unless they are close to the enemy champion. *Using to momentarily interrupt an enemy's damage output can give you or a teammate a split second of relative safety to deal some burst damage. Try noting when your target has used either their nuke or their crowd control effect before going for a "blind and burst" combo. * is best used to get around the map. Such as split pushing or chasing/flee an enemy. *Activating is also good when wanting to hunt down and assasinate an enemy champion with low health especially with the damge from . Build usage *Building a on Quinn can be a very useful item. The Spellblade Passive can help apply more burst to targets with debuff. **Quinn has zero abilities which scale with ability power, so consider this fact when deciding what order to buy items in. All the other stats provided though will greatly help Quinn. *Because of the Attack Speed bonus from , in the early part of the game you can choose to focus on building attack damage first like or . * works especially well on Quinn. Not only will it increase her damage output but also increase her survivability and provide CDR allowing her to make better use of her skills. * are not the only useful boots on Quinn. Since she has short range and gets into melee range with her ultimate, may be a good idea to reduce CC effects. *Although the is not normally built on ADC it can be a useful item on Quinn & Valor. Apart from the Attack Speed bonus and Attack Damage, the tenacity and movement speed bonuses help with her mobility making better use of as well as CDR, letting her use her skills more often. *As with all carries, rushing an is a good choice and building (or ) as with all carries is a strong choice. Not only will it increase her damage output but also giver her more survivability and durability. * or a are both good on Quinn and are standard on most Carries. Recommended items To be added upon release. Countering To be added upon release. Champion spotlight O9eVLrcih9s Category:Champion strategies